Aldo Sambrell
Aldo Sambrell (1931 - 2010) a.k.a. Aldo Brell or Aldo Sambrelli, various other alternate spellings Film deaths *''A Fistful of Dollars'' (Per un pugno di dollari) (1964) [Manalo]: Shot to death by Clint Eastwood during a big shoot-out. *''For a Few Dollars More'' (Per qualche dollaru in piu) (1965) [Cuccillo]: Shot in the back by Gian Maria Volonte, after Gian challenges Aldo to try to escape. * Navajo Joe (1966)' [Mervyn 'Vee' Duncan - Bandit Leader]: Hit in the forehead with an axe when Burt Reynolds throws it at him, while Aldo shoots Burt trying to kill him. *The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly' (Il Buono, il brutto, il cattivo) (1966) [Member of Angel Eyes' Gang]: Shot to death by Clint Eastwood. *''Son of a Gunfighter (1966) 'Morales Shot to death in a shoot-out with Fernando Rey's men. *A Bullet For The GeneralA Bullet for the General (1967)(Quién sabe?) '''(1967) [Lt. Alvaro Ferreira]: Shot to death by Gian Maria Volontè. *''Face to Face '(Faccia a faccia) '(1967) '[Zachary Shawn] Shot to death by William Berger *Hellbenders' (I crudeli)'' (1967) [Pedro]: Executed by hanging. *''A Long Ride From Hell '''(I Live For Your Death; Vivo per la tua morte) (1968)'' [Mexican Bounty Hunter] Shot to death. *A Minute To Pray, A Second to Die '(Un Minuto per pregare, un istante per morire)' (1968) 'María Shot to death by Giampiero Albertini. *''Once Upon a Time in the West (C'era una volta il West) (1968) ' [''Cheyenne's Lieutenant (uncredited)]: Killed (offscreen) in a gun battle against men led by Gabriele Ferzetti; his body is seen as Henry Fonda surveys the aftermath. *''Requieum for a Gringo '''(Requieum para el gringo) (1968) Fair Shot numerous times in the back by Lang Jeffries. *''The Light at the Edge of the World'' (1971) [Tarcante]: Stabbed in the chest with a knife by Kirk Douglas when he enters Samantha Eggar 's bedroom *''Treasure Island'' (1972) [Israel Hands]: Shot by Kim Burfield and falls into the sea after throwing a knife at Kim as he chases her up the mast rigging. (Thanks to Brian) * ''Operation Condor (Armour of God II: Operation Condor)'' (1991) [Adolf]: Killed in an explosion when the base self-destructs and he chooses to remain behind rather than attempt to escape. *''Men of War (1994) Goldmouth: Killed in an explosion after Catherine Bell puts a grenade down his clothes. *Killer Barbys (Vampire Killer Barbys)'' (1996) [Arkan]: Shot in the mouth with a crossbow bolt by Charlie S. Chaplin. TV Deaths: None known Noteworthy Connections: *Husband of Candida Lopez Gallery: Miguel Rojo & Manolo.png|Aldo Sambrell lying dead (on left) in A Fistful of Dollars Aldo Sambrell.png|Aldo Sambrell dead in For a Few Dollars More Category:Actors Category:Spanish actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1931 Births Category:2010 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by cannon Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Directors Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Stroke victims Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Actors who died in Sergio Leone Movies Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by stabbing